neologismsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:T3canolis
Hi T3canolis -- we are excited to have The Hidden Dictionary as part of the Wikia community! I gave the wiki the name "neologisms" but you can also access it using the URL hiddendictionary.wikia.com Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela 's Logo |} Oi Still 'ere mate? —Readmesoon • ♪♪♫♪♫ • ♂ 03:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep. I can't go on IRC because I'm not using my own computer. I'll get on in a minute. I made Elassint a phantom because I'm awesome. Oh and I imported your sig for you. :-) --03:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Right then, mate, oium gunna go write sum articles then. —Readmesoon • ♪♪♫♪♫ • ♂ 03:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ?pedia IRK, dude. —Readmesoon • ♪♪♫♪♫ • ♂ 17:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hidden Dictionary Logo hope you like it... 03:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I like the current and so does RMS. --'T3canolis'' 03:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Which one is that 03:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::The one with the brain. Do you not see it? Also: MAKE A SIG. --'''T3canolis' 03:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I did retard i just cant get it to work with my preferences. Also i dont mean substituting the brain i mean subbing the book on the main page and welcome template. ''mwow513 • Talk to me 03:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I dunno. I'll talk to Readmesoon. By the way, I fixed your sig. You forgot to put "User:". --'''T3canolis' 03:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh my bad thanks. 'mwow513 • Talk to me' 03:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't mention it. I think your sig should be: ''mwow513 , Foo! --'''T3canolis' 03:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) words hey i made a word and it didnt update on the list. are you sure it updates automatically? 'mwow513 • Talk to me' 03:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :It does, it just takes some time. Also, T3, the auto-update thing makes it so much easier. Awesome. —Readmesoon • ♪♪♫♪♫ • '♂ 04:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. --'T3canolis'' 19:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, I'm not going to be here for a while. At least 3 PST, that means six whereyou live. 17:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I can haz know time --'''T3canolis' 19:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oim beck, once 'ou get this get 'er arse on IRK. 22:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) IRK 02:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Did I ever tell you? How much I admire bureaucrats? Oh, your glory knows no bounds; your magnificence is indeed aplenty! So can you add me as an admin? 09:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Do you think I'm retarded? No. What have you done? NOTHING. Do shit around here and maybe. The reason Mwow and RMS are admins is because I know them from ?pedia. So actually EARN it and stop ass kissing. --'''T3canolis' 23:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, that was meant as a joke. And another way to spam my sig. Oh, and I'm a non-active user on ?pedia. Not to offend you. but hi. 12:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry. Hi! --'T3canolis' 21:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Jesus christ, T3! Never seen you act like that before. You shit on me for acting pissy. :P Wow. I told he can't, unless he gets loads of people to get here. Seriously, four admins and one registered user? Not going to work. —Readmesoon • ♪♪♫♪♫ • '''♂ 23:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I did attempt to get lots of people to get here. But most of the people I asked had no prior experience of wikia, so they didn't know how to create an account. Lol. 05:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's too bad. It would really be nice if you could get some people to get here and get working. We have very little activity. —Readmesoon • ♪♪♫♪♫ • ♂ 16:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I know. Pity. And I really think you should get your uncyc style sig (you know, the template and such). It's hard to find out the number of colons to insert. 14:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, Word Review I guessed something like that was going to come up soon, so I did it first. 14:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --'T3canolis' 18:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC)